Victims of Love
by CloZack PASSION
Summary: ZackxCloud Pregame during CC . CH1- Words. How can four words change a life? Fluff for now, rating may change!


((This is taking me forever to get put together. Part One of Fifteen in a themeset.))

**Chapter One: Words**

"Working hard?" Zack smiled at the younger man, setting a mug next to the array of open books and mussing blond spikes.

"Trying to…" Cloud just sighed, sinking back into the chair. It was hopeless. Words swam before his eyes even when he shut them, and not a one made sense. Exams were the next morning, and at this point, he seemed doomed to repeat entry-level combat prep. What good was just writing about stabbing people, anyway?

"Don't worry too much about it." The older of the two offered another smile, sipping on his cocoa. The poor kid had been studying non-stop for the past three days. He hadn't seen his small dining table since the finals were announced, either. He might have liked to help relieve a little bit of the stress, but he doubted that Cloud was much up to getting wasted or laid, and those were his favorite options; not to mention the options he would be most happy to help Cloud with.

"That's easy for you to say." He let out a sigh, blowing a stray spike from its place hiding blue eyes before flipping through the notebook again, "You're already First Class. You don't have to bother with stupid classes and exams any more." Even through the jealousy, Cloud flashed his friend a weak smile and paused for a sip from the mug.

"C'mon. It won't be so bad, okay? Lemme see those notes…." And before he the boy could protest, Zack was pacing around, flipping through the pages.

"Give it back!" This was the last thing Cloud needed right now… for Zack to see those damn words… and of course he had been fool enough to scribble them on every page...big letters, bold print, _'I love Zack Fair'_.

"Oh? What's so important about it?" Zack laughed while he held the book over the boy's head, scanned the pages. It was a well-fought struggle as they crossed the apartment, until Cloud had finally knocked Zack backwards over the arm of the couch, had him pinned down against the fabric and was wrestling the notebook away from him. Zack struggled, caught glance of what it was Cloud was hiding from him, scribbled in the margins of nearly every page, plain as could be even if he didn't see it before, and finally stopped fighting it.

"Did you see!?" His eyes were huge, terrified as he looked down at the bigger man, "Tell me you didn't see…."

"Didn't see what?" Zack considered pretending he hadn't read it at all, watching the poor boy clutch the notebook to his chest, cheeks blazing red. He couldn't let this opportunity go, though. This is what he wanted, right? There was warmth in his chest that wouldn't cool, and Cloud kneeling on top of him didn't help it, "That you love me?"

The words were unexpected, to say the least. Sure, it could've just been a crush…certainly, that's what it was. Who was to say that it wasn't just the same thing Zack felt for the poor mortified kid, though? Hope. That's what he was feeling now, and a wide grin showed it. Even if love wasn't exactly the best word, Cloud at least had some feelings towards him.

"Can you…pretend you didn't see?" Cloud was already removing himself from Zack's legs, sitting pitifully against the couch. He really did have some intentions of telling the man, but he couldn't find the words. If he was going to try to win Zack over, try to get the heart of a First-Class SOLDIER with more partners than he'd even had crushes, it was going to take a lot more than what he had. "I love Zack Fair" scribbled in big bold letters in his notebook didn't really cut it.

"Hey…come back here…" Zack twisted over and tugged Cloud back up onto the couch with him, "Why would I do something like that?" His expression became more serious when he saw just how upset Cloud was; his course of action suddenly less clear. The poor kid really looked as if he might have a heart attack- shaking and whimpering and sweating and twitching and looking out of sorts to say the least.

"Do you hate me now?" Cloud could barely raise his voice above a whisper, but he was already quite certain it didn't matter how loudly he asked it, as the answer would be the same. Even if the man didn't hate him for it, he _certainly _wasn't going to be okay with it. It would be awful and awkward for a bit, he imagined, and that permanent invitation to be in the cozy apartment would soon be revoked. No more training together when Zack had time off, no more joking, rough-housing, sharing the couch, sharing the _bed_ as awkward as Cloud felt about it to begin with. In short, thanks to the stupid words in that damn notebook, no more Zack.

"Hate you?" Zack cocked his head to the side, gave one of his well-used 'what the hell are you talking about' looks, then laughed and pulled Cloud over onto his lap. The poor boy was a wreck. Zack could tell the poor kid was falling apart. The hand he took tightly into his own was cool and clammy. When he put big, strong arms around his back and pulled him into a huge hug, he could still feel Cloud's body trembling lightly, his heart hammering, "Why the hell would I hate you?

"Cause I fell in love with you…." Cloud really wasn't sure what was going on. Zack hadn't pushed him away, hadn't banished him from the apartment or reminded him just how stupid it was that he'd fallen in love with the man. He was holding him, in fact, quite tightly…not exactly the expected response from someone who hates you.

"Cloud… I'm not sure your logic quite checks out…." Zack was sure to keep his smile, as it seemed to calm the kid who had finally taken to holding onto him, "You loving me isn't exactly the sort of thing to make me hate you… did the hugging not tip you off?" he tried to keep his tone light, grinning at his friend.

"I didn't really expect this…." Cloud was having trouble making his mind accept just what was going on. Zack wasn't pushing him away…quite the opposite, in fact. It didn't make sense. If what he expected was true, and why wouldn't it be, Zack should be sending him packing right now. As hard as he tried, Cloud couldn't quite push away the rising hope, either.

"I kinda got that impression." Zack laughed lightly, and right when Cloud looked so painfully embarrassed, pulled the younger man's face close to his and caught soft lips into a gentle, restrained kiss. He could hold his tongue for now...didn't need to give the poor boy a heart attack. All Cloud could do in response, when they had finally parted that is, was stare. No...not what Cloud expected at all.

"Wait...you just kissed me." It was shocking enough that he had to say it to be sure it was true. Another laugh from Zack had Cloud smiling this time. If it was a dream, it was a damn good one, and if not? All the better.

"Yup. Here...lemme see that notebook again, okay?" Cloud was a little nervous to hand it back over, watched Zack curiously as he shuffled through a pile of junk on the coffee table before them and fished out a pen. Zack kept a big grin as he flipped a few pages and scribbled into the corner of one of the less note-covered areas, "Here..."

Cloud actually let out a warm, low chuckle as he read the words. '_I love Cloud Strife._'

Another, far less innocent kiss followed.


End file.
